Harold Saxon x reader (Double date)
by Smitt3nKitt3n
Summary: You and your best friend Tash go out on a double date, but what you don't know is that she has set you up with the prime minister, Harold Saxon.


"Do I really have to go?" You whined as you pulled a brush through your (H/L), (H/C) hair. "How many times are we going to have the same conversation? Yes, it was the only way Jason would agree to go out on a date with me." Tash replied with an annoyed tone as she applied a thick coat of mascara to her eyelashes. You and Tash have been friends for as long as you could remember, you could even go as far to call her your best friend. However, as amazing as she was, you thought going on a double date was pointless, especially when it was a blind double date for you since you had no clue who you were dating tonight. Tash knew that you had no interest in dating, you had of course, tried a few times in the past but it wasn't as good as the movies or books had portrayed. There was never a spark, it just felt like kissing a friend, which felt very wrong.

"Watcha thinking about?" Tash asked as she slipped on a long red dress, which had displayed way to much of her cleavage. You swallowed uncomfortably at her. "What?" She asked in a low, monotone voice. You waved a hand over your chest to indicate her public display. She rose her thin eyebrows at you, failing to see your problem. "Mary-kate and Ashley are also out tonight, I see." She failed to upkeep a serious expression as her mouth twisted into an amusing smile."and what about your dress?" She asked. "Oh, it's here." You replied picking up a short, black dress that was folded over a chair. Tash frowned as she eyed it wearily. "It's not... showy enough." She huffed in disgust. "It's backless." You explained in uncertainty. Tash's silence was a request for more information. You hung your head ashamed, "...it was all I could afford... I don't get paid until next week."Tash nodded sympathetically but was quick to change the hour and half later went by, which mostly consisted of you sitting on the edge of thebed talking to Tash and calming her nerves.

"So, which restaurant are we going to?" You asked as you sat into a cab. "Restaurant gaucho. It's a five star restaurant." She beamed as she slid next to you and closed the door. The cab roared into life and the window showed the world passing by in a colorful blur. You began to feel nervous, scared even. You didn't even know this guy's name. "What time are they arriving?" You asked, already thinking of an escape plan. "They arrived early to save our table." You took in a deep breath, "why won't you tell me his name?" You asked, unsure of the possible events of this evening. "Because... look, I just can't, okay? He really wanted to meet you." She murmured. "Wait, what?" Curiosity peaked your interest and you watched as Tash nervously pulled on her dress, "I've said to much."

"Me? Somebody wanted to meet... me?" You were surprised, guys always seemed to revolve around Tash, so it seemed out ofthe ordinary for someone to peak an intrest in you. Tash looked more like a porn star compared to you, she had the permed hair and huge boobs which guys seemed to go for. You on the other hand, you were more of a natural beauty. You focused more on your work than you did on boys, keeping your eye on the prise and setting your goals and priorities straight.

"We're here." She mocked, quoting Carol Anne from the 1982 classic, poltergeist. You sighed in exasperation as she existed the cab. You followed hesitantly behind, all unwanted feelings on anxiety returning. It was 18:00 and the air held a frosty chill, biting your exposed legs, arms and back. You shivered and grabbed onto Tash for warmth.

The restaurant from the outside looked immaculate with glass doors, holding a sanitary approach. There were no windows, just glass walls that appeared to be one huge window from the inside out. White luxurious chairs could be seen from the inside with glass tables that held a black sheen to it. It looked like a restaurant only billionaires would dine in.

"Are you sure we're at the right the place?" You swallowed. Tash grabbed onto your arm and began walking to the doors. "Look. If at any time you want to go, we'll leave, but at least let me have a drink first." You gave a grateful smile and nodded.

The restaurant on the inside was cavernous and furnished with white chairs surrounding round glass tables. You felt intimidated by the spacious building but reassured by the appropriate layout of the color schemes. Black and white with marble flooring and glass doors.

A tall waiter approached you with combed back hair in a waistcoat. He beamed at Tash, his eyes fallingto her chest. "Table for two?" He asked, picking up two menus from the stand. "Uh actually, we're with Jason and..." the waiters eyes widened, his face becoming more serious. "R-right." He cleared his throat and set the menus back down. "Follow me."he turned on his heel and began to walk with you and Tash following closely behind. "Why does he sound scared?" You asked, pulling on your dress nervously. "Please tell me you haven't set me up with Jason Vorhees." You partially joked, forcing a smile. Tash remained quiet with her eyes forwards. "I may have made a mistake with who set you up with." She gulped with a serious expression plastered across her face, her eyes wide.

"Oh thanks!" You snapped, sarcastically. "You know how nervous I'm feeling, how could you say something like that?!" You were about to turn and walk away until you entered an extended part of the building. It seemed more VIP and the lighting was darker. The furniture was the same but the atmosphere had changed somehow. The room was heavy and eary, almost like a warning.

Two guys sat at a table. One had a menu propped on the table, hiding his face whilst the other was checking his phone. "Which ones myn?" You whispered. "The one hiding his face." She replied, nodding at the waiter to dismiss him. "Of course it is." You sneered as you sat down. Tash took a seat next to you, ignoring your statement.

"(Y/N), this is Jason. My date." You looked up at the blonde haired boy sitting across Tash. He was more of a pretty boy, some would go to the extreme to call him eye candy. "Hi." You grimaced. Tash elbowed you. "Hey." He replied. Your eyes flickered to the candle flames emitting from the table you sat on to the menu standing up in front of you. "I never knew my date was going to be a piece of lamented paper." You frowned, speaking loudly on purpose in an attempt to catch the attention of whoever was behind curtain number one.

You heard a dark chuckle from behind the propped up menu before it fell flat on the table, revealing your date for this evening. "I never expected you to be the cold type." To your surprise, it turned out to be the prime minister, Harold Saxon! He studied the shock on your face, amused by it. "Uh... you're... uh... what?!" You stammered. "Harold Saxon? The prime minister?" You stage whispered to Tash, who also seemed amused by your reaction. "I know, it's crazy!" He grinned.

"N-nice to meet you... I think." You extended your hand out to him which he ignored. You retreated. Tash turned her attention to Jason, "so, how was was your holiday in Egypt?" He nodded, his attention on you. "Yeah, great... have you ever been to Egypt, (Y/N)?"

"Not really. It's sounds like an interesting place though, with its history of the pyramids and Tutankhamun." Jason and Saxon watched you as you spoke animatedly about the history of Egypt. "Hypothetically speaking," Saxon began, "if you were to go back in time, would you visit Egypt and watch as the slaves built the pyramids? Maybe meet Tutankhamun?" You had to think for a while before answering, "if I were to go back in time, I wouldn't visit Egypt."

Tash rolled her eyes and focused on her now open menu. Jason copied and then you did also. After a while of scanning you decided on steak and salad with a glass of water. When you closed your menu to silently notify the waiter, you noticed Saxon was watching you intensively, as if you were an algebra equation he was trying to mentally answer. His brown eyes were now burning into yours and even though he caught you staring, he refused to look waiter appeared by your side, with a notepad in his hand, breaking the moment that nobody else was aware of. You and Saxon ordered the same thing, Tash ordered a seafood dish whilst Jason ordered an Italian dish.

When the waiter disappeared, Tash and Jason caught on like a house on fire, leaving you and Saxon in the dark about their many conversations. "So..." you began, "I heard you wanted to meet me." Saxons eyed shifted to Tash, a sinister expression flashing on his face. Tash stopped talking and looked panic-stricken as her eyes met with Saxons. "I-if you could excuse me." She stood up abruptly and half-ran, half-walked out of the room. "What was that all about?" You asked. "You're a journalist." Saxon said, matter of factly, totally ignoring your previous question. "I am." You awkwardly replied. "Your a ufologist journalist."

"I didn't know there was such a th-" Jason began only to be interrupted, "quiet!" Saxon snapped, clicking his neck and tapping his fingers on the table. "I think Tash needs help finding the toilet." He rose from the table and quickly left the room, leaving you and Saxon alone. "I don't suppose you have seen... a blue box?" You had but wondered the importance of this box, yes you have seen it but why would the prime minister be interested.

"What was the name of the song?" You asked changing the subject. Saxon frowned at you,"What song?" You drummed your fingers four times on the table, repeating his earlier actions. "I'll show you myn if you show me yours." He rose an eyebrow at you with a cold smirk. "Fine."you sighed, exasperated. "Yes, I've seen a blue box... I didn't enter it, I just stumbled upon it one day and snapped a photo. It was a great article. Many people were fascinated by it for some reason."

"A police public call box is not a ufo." Saxon replied. "No, but it's out of the ordinary. I don't know, it could be alien. Now, what is with this song?" Saxon aborted his seat and took Tashs seat. "What are you doing?" You asked, shuffling away from him. "Showing you my song... I'm going to link you telepathically- just brace yourself." He placed his fingers on your temples and closed his eyes. "Close them." He ordered. "Your scaring me."

"Do you want to hear this or not?! Just... trust me." He whispered the last part, sounding somehow isolated, as if he was reaching out. You felt a tang of pain hit your heart which encouraged you to shine light in his direction. You closed your eyes and remained still.

Bang, bang, bang, bang  
Bang, bang, bang, bang  
Bang, bang, bang, bang  
Bang, bang, bang, bang

Constant drumming, in a four beated rythem. It was loud and seemed to be getting louder subtlety.

Bang, bang, bang, bang  
Bang, bang, bang, bang  
Bang, bang, bang, bang  
Bang, bang, bang, bang

With your eyes still closed, you felt Saxons forehead rest against yours. It was as if this telepathic link was draining him of energy somehow. You reached out for his hands and broke the link. "What was that?" You whispered. He grabbed your hand and placed them on his suited chest. A normal heartbeat. Then he moved your hand to the right side. Another heartbeat, clear as day. It wasn't an echo but a second heart.

You gasped but before you could pull away he grabbed onto your shoulders desperately. "This is what I hear constantly. Every second, of every minute, of every day. It never stops."

"Are you an alien?" You breathed. "Yes... I do have two hearts." He replied, condescendingly. You opened your eyes and saw he already had his opened, he was watching you, taking in all of your subtle facial movements. Every twitch, every eye movement, every blink, everything. "How long have you had this?" You asked, staring deep into his eyes. He pulled away and sat back in the chair, his arm resting on the back as if you had said something to offend him. It took him a while to answer you. He watched you wearily as if to mentally debate in giving you his trust.

After some time, he narrowed his eyebrows at you, "is this some sort of interview?" An alien has just opened himself up to you and made a telepathic link. You were empathetic towards him. You couldn't throw away the trust he has for you, even there wasn't much of it. You shook your head at him, eyes wide in shock.

"No. No, I'm just interested. All my life, I've been studying this subject and to exploit you like that after you made a link with me! I couldn't! It's my secret and I'll take it to my grave."

"You would make a loyal companion." He smirked. "Pity... I don't like the human race." It suddenly clicked, an alien was prime minister, an alien who wasn't particularly fond of your race was in charge. "Why are you telling me all this?" You breathed. "Because I want you to watch with me as I create the master race."

"You want me to watch as my own race dies?" He nodded excitedly at you. He was insane, completely out of his mind. Saxon stood from his chair and offered you his hand. "Why me?" You questioned. He rolled his eyes at you, "would you stop with the questions, it's not like your important or anything." He was like a child trying to get the attention of a girl and then denying his intentions. "If I do come with you.."

"It's the only way you can be safe... time is running out." He sang, slowly withdrawing his hand teasingly. All sense went out of the window and all that mattered was your safety. You quickly took his hand and he pulled you up. He gave you a smug grin. "Eight." He spoke. "What?"

"I was eight when the drums began." He had answered your previous question, his face becoming serious. He was answering your questions now that he knew he had gained your attention and trust. His eyes flickered with sadness but soon was replaced with madness. You reached out your grabbed his hand. "You have me now."

"I don't know why I'm telling you this." He sneered, looking disgusted. "Because for some reason, you trust me."

"Or its because you know I'll kill you if you tell anyone and that sounds fun." He winked. "Sounds fair." He grabbed onto your hand, entwining his fingers with yours and began to walk out of the room.

"I think the waiter forgot about us anyway." You sighed. "He's dead." Saxon smirked.


End file.
